


mr. pizza delivery boy

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, yosuke being a ultra dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke keeps ordering pizzas because he thinks the delivery boy is cute-- aka Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mr. pizza delivery boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from an idea that kannao-sama (on tumblr) had posted. I thought it was cute and got their permission to post this story so here we go.

It was another night of Yosuke being lazy and refusing to attempt any new, horrid attempts at cooking. Lounging on the couch, it was only a matter of time before he found himself browsing a website to place an order for pizza. Of course, there was more than one reason as to why he was craving pizza more than usual lately-- but he  _refused_ to admit to it.

There  _may_  have been a new pizza delivery guy that had caught his eye the last five times or so that he had ordered a pizza. The shame of having ordered pizza nearly every other day this week came to him every time he walked into the kitchen and saw the pile of pizza boxes staring him dead in the face each time he had to open the fridge.

Biting his lower lip, his eyes strayed over to the computer screen to see it was 6:35pm. In about ten more minutes his pizza would probably arrive.

Last time he had managed to get the guy's name-- Souji.

Souji.  _Soooouji._

He said it far too often now. In his head, out loud while doing general, everyday things, in his bed while touching himself-- that was one he had tried not to dwell on especially while staring the guy dead in his face while taking the pizza from him. There were only so many excuses Yosuke could come up with as to why he was always a flustered mess.

Souji had stared at him last time, a smile on those perfect lips of his at Yosuke's explanation that his face was only so red because he had been working out.

Tonight though, tonight Yosuke was intent on getting further with the conversation somehow.

There was a knock on the door, and Yosuke was instantly up and flying to the door seconds later. He paused, trying to compose himself while working up his best smile as he opened the door.

"Trust me she's really cute. I've got to deliver this and then we can talk about it."

Yosuke caught the tail-end of a conversation just as Souji muttered a quick goodbye and hung up his phone.

"Sorry about that. I've got your daily pizza here  _Mr. Hanamura."_  

Yosuke felt a drop in his stomach as he instantly began to overthink the conversation he had stumbled into.

"Just call me Yosuke." Out of a nervous habit, Yosuke scratched the back of his head as he felt Souji's eyes on him.

"Well you can just call me Souji then. I think I've delivered enough pizzas to you for us to be on a first name basis." He chuckled softly, handing the warm pizza box over to the other. Their hands brushed accidentally, and Yosuke found himself pausing as the touch lingered for a few moments longer than what was probably appropriate.

"Uh...Souji yeah. Saw your name tag last time..hope that isn't too creepy."

"Heh no it's not." Souji shifted some to the side while glancing down at his phone. "I better get going. Until next time."

"Oh yeah- next time!"

Yosuke closed the door and instantly felt waves of regret for not at least getting more information than what he already knew.

Though it sounded like Souji just might've been interested in someone else. That someone else being a girl.

He banged his head against the door while suddenly not even wanting the pizza anymore.

* * *

 

It took a while for Yosuke to convince himself that he might want to see Souji again. It was almost like he needed some sort of closure. Unfortunately the next time he chose to see Souji was a late Friday night when he was a little buzzed.

Opening the door, he leaned against the doorframe while looking Souji over in a way that was clearly obvious.

"Hey Yosuke, I've got your large pizza with extra pepperoni and banana peppers."

"Thanks." Yosuke said the word casually while thinking on all the things he really wanted to say.

"Sure no probl-"

"So I have a question. The last time you were here I know you were talking about someone who was _cute_ , and just out of curiosity- because you seem like the type who would- does that mean you have a girlfriend?"

Souji looked utterly surprised at the straightforward question. It only took him a few seconds for a smile to form on his lips again while he shifted the pizza in his grasp.

"I don't."

"Oh." Yosuke felt completely stupid instantly. His posture fell more against the door as he slumped somewhat against it, and his cheeks darkened even more not just from the liquor. "Sorry I just, _sorry_."

"It's okay." Souji hesitated as if he wanted to say more.

"No it was really lame for me to ask you that, not to mention super personal."

"No Yosuke it's okay-"

"I'm so stupid." Yosuke laughed at himself in a mocking tone.

"Why did you want to know?"

The question made Yosuke go silent. His bangs covered his face which he was thankful for given how embarrased he was now. Why did he chose to drink and order this pizza-- drinking always made him way too honest.

"I just see you alot and wanted to know more about you I guess."

"That's all?" Souji pressed, taking a step forward as he slid the pizza back into his bag.

"Yeah what other reason would there be-" Yosuke finally dared a glance up only to see Souji was close enough to be invading his personal space. His breath caught in his throat as he lost track of how to even continue his reply.

"I think it might be because of the same reason I have for always making sure I'm the one who delivers your pizza."

"W-Why's that-"

Souji dropped his bag, leaning his head in suddenly to where all Yosuke could remember was the trace of a smile on Souji's lips. The moment he felt lips on his own, Yosuke let out a low noise, his lips parting against Souji's own as he felt the warmth of his body against him then too.

"I think you're so cute.." Souji muttered as he parted only for a moment before kissing Yosuke again in a rougher manner than before. His hands reached up to run into brown locks of hair that were so soft to the touch.

He'd been saved from coming off as an absolute dork. "Thank god.." Yosuke mumbled before Souji's tongue ran past his lips and touched his own. He felt Souji's grip in his hair become a slight tug and couldn't resist moaning from it.

They found themselves stumbling inside past the doorway, Yosuke pressed against the wall as Souji seemed intent on tasting as much of Yosuke as he could.

"Don't you have to..do the pizza thing.." Yosuke's thoughts were jumbled at feeling how Souji kissed over his jawline now and to his neck.

"You were my last stop. I'm off the rest of the night."

Yosuke could feel Souji's grin against his neck.

"Guess I better give you a good tip for this delivery then huh?"

"You should.." Souji ran his hands over Yosuke's sides while staring at him. "..What's your plan then?"

"I have a few ideas." Yosuke grinned as well while becoming intent on showing Souji just how much he liked him.

_~ fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: king-prompto or instagram: kingxprompto


End file.
